


Fireworks

by burusu



Category: Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Flashbacks, Gen, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, why sending a child to war is a Bad Idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22328005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burusu/pseuds/burusu
Summary: "They're... they're coming," he whispered, starting to shake. He couldn't do this. Not again, not after all the lives he'd taken in these stupid wars. He couldn't fight anymore. Images of the broken bodies of robots he'd killed flashed in his head, and he fell to his knees, hugging himself. "I... I can't..."
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> i thought it'd be an interesting exercise to write about what the wars may have done to rock mentally. criticism would be appreciated.

It had been a day of celebration for Rock. He'd defeated Wily for the umpteenth time, and the city was basically throwing a huge party, which meant a lot of attention towards him. He didn't mind this, as he was quite used to it by now. People stopped him on his way home, wanting pictures, autographs, and the likes; he was like a celebrity to his city, even though he was a robot.

However, he was still a child. Sending a child--robot or not--to war had its negative effects, and this day he would feel them.

All it took was some fireworks outside his house to send him into a panic. He immediately dropped to the floor, dragging Roll down with him, as she was in the same room. She squeaked in surprise, shooting him a concerned look. His breaths were shallow and fast, his eyes wide as he used all his senses to survey where the attack was coming from. 

"Rock?" Roll ventured, trying to push herself up only to be shoved back down as her brother donned his armor, aiming his buster at an imaginary foe. "Rock, it's okay! They're just fireworks!"

"They're... they're coming," he whispered, starting to shake. He couldn't do this. Not again, not after all the lives he'd taken in these stupid wars. He couldn't fight anymore. Images of the broken bodies of robots he'd killed flashed in his head, and he fell to his knees, hugging himself. "I... I can't..."

More loud booms, and he flinched harder than one would think possible. A small whine escaped him, artificial tears now flowing freely from his optics. 

Roll tried to reach out to him through their shared empathetic link, tried to reassure him, but he blocked her out. He'd raised all his mental defenses, and nothing could get in. She couldn't feel his emotions, or even express any of hers to him. All she was met with was a cold firewall.

Rock shook uncontrollably, now fully in the throes of a panic attack. His fingers were digging into his armor so much that they'd probably leave dents, but he hardly noticed it. All he knew in this moment was that he would have to kill again, and that terrified him.

"I don't want this. I don't want this I don't want this _I don't want this!_ I can't do it! I can't do it anymore!! I'm tired, just leave me alone! I don't want to fight! I can't... _I can't.._." The last words were whimpered between gasps, as he started hyperventilating. Roll once again tried to reach out to him, this time physically, but he batted her hand away, the terror in his eyes enough to make her snatch her hand back as if it'd been burned.

"Rock..."

_'Rock.'_

He jolted up upon hearing another voice in his head. How?! How had someone...? But no, he recognized that energy, that voice.

_'Blues?'_ His answer was a kind, buzzing energy wrapping around his signal protectively, like a warm embrace. 

_'You are safe, Rock. I promise. No one is attacking you.'_ Blues's energy rang with truth and reassurance, gently brushing Rock's terror aside. It wasn't forceful, but rather a suggestion, one that the younger took eagerly. If Blues said it was alright, then it was alright, right? He was safe?

But... Blues had lied before. What's to say he couldn't be lying now?

The doubt that had begun to resound in Rock's head caused Blues to push further, once more affirming that his little brother wasn't under attack. He knew how paranoia and panic attacks were, and so he knew how to deal with them. Patience was key, no matter how long it took to calm the person down.

_'The sounds you heard were fireworks, not buster shots. Look outside.'_

Rock timidly peeked out of the window, and saw exactly that: fireworks. Something about Blues telling him the truth helped him relax a little more, his anxiety dying down to a mere simmer. He looked to Roll, who was still giving him a look of concern, and smiled weakly, his tear-stained face making himself look even more pitiful.

"Fireworks. They're fireworks, Roll."

Now that Rock's panic had died down, Blues gave him the emotional equivalent to a forehead kiss before retreating from the boy's mind. He felt he'd done his job as an older brother, for once, and that Roll could handle the rest.

And handle it she did. After a hugging session full of tearful confessions and constant comforting on Roll's part, she convinced him to come downstairs for dinner. Doctor Light didn't say anything about Rock's misty eyes, but perhaps it was that he couldn't see it well enough to identify it.

Regardless, the blue bomber once more donned the facade of being fine, when that couldn't be farther from the truth.


End file.
